


Playing Cards

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Gen, Pre-Canon, Presents, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gets his first present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Cards."

Erik contemplated the small package before him. It was wrapped in slightly wrinkled brown paper, and a small red bow sat atop it. His name was written on the paper - Antoinette had been teaching him to read - and he knew the writing was hers.

He had watched the Opera crew during their Christmas party last night; he knew what presents looked like. The Opera House was empty today, as everyone had the day off, but it seemed that Antoinette had snuck down before she left.

Cautiously, Eric opened the gift, tucking the paper absently into his pocket. It was a deck of playing cards; new, with crisp edges, not some hand-me-down from a peddler. Antoinette would have had to have gone into a real shop to get this for him.

Eric had seen them playing card games last night - it usually required more than one person to play. It was nice of Antoinette to give him a gift, but it was useless without a partner to play with.

Suddenly, a soft, familiar voice spoke from the shadows behind him. "I can teach you to play, if you'd like."


End file.
